A Tattoo of My Own
by Serotonin2501
Summary: They say Diamonds are Forever...but so are tattoos.


**A TATTOO OF MY OWN**

* * *

 _Jane Doe Safehouse_

Jane downed the glass of whiskey before setting the glass down on the kitchen counter, running a hand through her hair. To say it was a bad day was a bit of an understatement. The day left with who no answers and millions of other questions. Who was she, who did this to her, and why is she developing all these skills? Jane found it very hard to not grab the bottle and down the entire contents. Just wallow in an alcoholic cacophony of the emotions that swirled around her. She heard a knock on the door, shaking her from her thoughts. She walked over to the door, opening it slightly to peer out the opening. She saw the blue eyes of the one man she wanted to see tonight of all nights.

"Hey." Kurt said in a low voice.

"Hey." She responded, her eyes downcast.

"Can I come in?" He asked her.

"Uh…sure." She said before closing the door, removing the chain, and reopening the door. He stepped inside and she closed the door after him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I came to check on you." He said.

"You don't need to be constantly worried about me, Kurt" Jane's voice rose slightly. She turned away and walked toward the kitchen. Pouring herself another drink she drank half of it quickly

"I don't have to do anything, Jane." Kurt said, following after her.

"Go home, Kurt. I'm fine." She said, finishing off the rest.

"Seeing that you are hitting that bottle like it owes you money, I beg to differ." Kurt said.

She poured herself another glass but when she brought it to her lips she couldn't drink it. She set it down before resting her elbows on the counter and burying her face in her hands. Kurt stepped around the kitchen island to stand next to her. Picking up the glass he drank the contents before setting it down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know I can't tell you that I know what you're going through. You and I both know that the last few months have proven that. But I want you to know that I'm always here for you." He said, softly rubbing her shoulder.

"It's been 3 months and we are still no closer to finding out who I am or why this happened to me." She said. She stood up and buried her face in his chest.

Kurt recovered quickly after being caught off guard. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest. He softly stroked her hair as her breathing became ragged. "What am I supposed to do?"

"We will find the answers, Jane. I promise you." He whispered.

"But what then? I can never move past this. Every day I will wake up and see what they did to me, what they did to my body." She said.

"I promised you I would be there for you, always. I intend to do just that." Kurt replied.

Jane pulled away from him just enough to grab his face and press her lips against his. The kiss was slow and passionate but as they continued her kiss turned hungry and her breathing deep.

Kurt tried to pull away as her hands started exploring his body. "Jane." He said. She didn't listen so he pushed her away. "Jane! Stop." He said loudly. "Jane, I can't do this." He said.

"Please, Kurt. I need this, bad. I need to feel in control of my own body. For months Ive had reminders that I am not in control and I need to feel that again. And if I can't then I need to feel my body being controlled by someone I truest." She said, her eyes welling up and pleading with him.

She stepped up to him and placed her hands on his chest. "Please" She repeated in a whispered voice.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, his lips crashing against hers. His tongue probed her mouth as her tongue responded. Slowly they made their way toward her bed, Jane's hands slipping under his shirt, feeling his chest. Kurt reached down and pulled his shirt above his head, tossing it aside. His hands gently glided over her stomach as he pulled up on the tank top she was wearing. She raised her arms, allowing him to slide them off before wrapping her arms around his neck. She started to kiss his neck as his hands undid the bra she was wearing, sliding it off and dropping it. Pulling her against his chest their arousal only increased at the feeling of their skin together.

He pushed her up against the bed until she fell back, her arms above her head as Kurt climbed on the bed next to her. Reaching up to cup a breast he lowered his head and took the other one into his mouth. Jane arched her back as a moan escaped her lips as he caressed her breast while his mouth licked circles around her nipple. As he switched his mouth to the other breast Jane was so occupied that she didn't noticed his hand slowly trailing down her stomach, across her belly button, and then slipping under the hem of the pants she was wearing. His fingers ran down the slope across her nether lips and Jane felt like her body ignited. She writhed as Kurt ran his fingers across the now soaked panties she wore. Moans and whimpers of Kurt's name came from Jane's throat as Kurt slid the fabric aside and slowly inserted one finger, then two into her. Jane gasped and arched her back so hard Kurt thought she was going to break in half. He started a slow, steady rhythm sliding his fingers in and out, his thumb brushing over her sensitive bud. Jane felt that her insides were on fire while surges of electricity rocked her body. Her moans got louder and louder as Kurt got faster and faster until her entire body tensed up and her moans tapered off. Even with her memory up to the last few months gone Jane knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had never experienced a climax that intense before.

Kurt withdrew his hand from her pants just long enough to slide them down her legs and off. Jane's eyes were locked on to Kurt's eyes as they scanned over her body. Yea he had seem glimpse of it on the monitors and when they scanned her initially but this was different. Reaching for his wallet he pulled out a condom, tossing it on the bed next to her, causing a huge grin to appear. He undid his belt and slid his jeans and boxers off. Jane's eyes became glued to his stiff member as he tore open the wrapper and slid the condom down its length. Climbing back on the bed he positioned himself between her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him enter her and the signals her body was telling her were overwhelming. She lightly bit into his shoulder, which caused him to freeze.

"Too much?" He whispered to her.

She gently shook her head. "Just give me a second." She said. After a few moments she nodded to him. He resumed entering her until she had taken his entire length. He lowered his lips to hers, drinking in her moans of passion as he started to thrust into her, slowly at first but picking up speed quickly. Her hands gripped into his back as her feet propped up against his hips, giving him unfettered access to her. Grunts started to escape his lips as his hips slammed into her over and over. He could feel the pressure start to build as her moans got louder and louder. He slowed down a bit as he felt her walls clamp around him as she hit another climax. The feeling of her finishing so powerfully was enough to push him over the edge as his body tensed up and then shuddered. He collapsed on the bed next to her as they both tried to catch their breath. After a few moments Jane rolled over and laid her head on his chest. Kurt wrapped his arm around her, his fingers brushing her back and her butt as he took her hand in his other hand.

Jane noticed something in the dim light of the safe house. A mark on Kurt's chest. She had seen him shirtless around the office before but she never saw this.

"What is this?" She asked, lifting her head off to get a better look at it. When she realized what it was her eyes welled up.

"I told you I would stick by you. This is just my proof of it." He said.

On his right pec muscle was a small heart with a jagged line cutting it in half. One half had the name Jane Doe and the other had Taylor Shaw.

"I don't care who you are, Jane or Taylor. You have my name on your body so its only fair that I have yours on mine. But I'm not leaving you to face this alone." He said.

Jane returned her head to his chest and looked up at him with wet eyes.

"I love you, Jane." He whispered to her, gripping her hand over his new tattoo.

"I love you too, Kurt." She whispered back. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her with a kiss that conveyed promises, promises of companionship, of strength, and of love.

They broke the kiss as Kurt ran his hand down her back.

"When will I see you next?" She asked him.

"How about in the morning? Right here?" He said.

She closed her eyes. "That sounds perfect." She said, sleepiness invading her voice.

Kurt laid there for a few moments just listening to her breath before pulling the sheets over their body. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him. When he woke up the next morning to find her still there it dawned on him that he had just experienced the most restful sleep he had in years

* * *

 **I decided to branch out into something new and since I'm really digging the storyline for Blindspot I figured this was a good one. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please check out my Profile for other projects that I have done. I update it reguarly with new ideas.**

 **Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


End file.
